1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spindle positioning apparatus for a robotic manipulator, such as a multi-axis robot.
2. Background Art
Previously, a single spindle was associated with a robot for engaging a fastener, such as that in U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,078.